


Absolute Glutton

by shingekinodisgusting



Series: Chubby Eremins [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Chubby armin, Daddy Kink, Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Slight humiliation kink, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, fat armin, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingekinodisgusting/pseuds/shingekinodisgusting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean sees Armin for the first time in months and is surprised at how much bigger Armin is. Although Jean tells him that he should lose some weight, Armin does the opposite and eats everything he can right in front of Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Glutton

Given the facts that Armin worked from home and that he had been focusing on eating and gaining weight for the past few months, it wasn't surprising that he hadn't seen a lot of his friends. Of course, he did still see the people he was close to fairly often, but one friend he hadn't seen in person in several months was Jean.

Other than Armin's activities that kept him busy, Jean had been away recently. He had been traveling and visiting people in various distant locations that he knew.

Now, with Armin up 34 pounds from his original weight, Jean decided to make a visit.

Jean arrived in the afternoon and Armin answered the door in leggings and a loose tee (that was starting to become tighter as time went on) while devouring a sleeve of crackers.

"Jean!" Armin exclaimed at his friend's arrival. "I missed you!" Armin bounced up and down, his soft tummy jiggling as he did, and pulled Jean into a tight hug before inviting him in.

Graciously, Jean thanked him with a smile and entered the apartment. "God, it's been forever since I've seen you, Arm. What's ahh... What happened here?" Jean asked, patting Armin's belly as his tone changed to somewhat bewildered when he took notice of Armin's fuller figure.

Armin stepped back, held out his arms, and slowly turned in a circle as if to show off his pudgy physique. "Yeah," he said with a little giggle, "Well, you know I've always had a sweet tooth- or an everything tooth."

Jean nodded seriously and crossed his arms. "Yeah, that caught up to you in a big way, huh?"

With a nod and another small laugh, Armin said, "It did. It's not bad though. My ass looks _great_."

A brow raised, Jean twirled his finger in a motion that indicated for Armin to turn around. He did and Jean admired the fat, round ass on the blond.

"Can I touch it?"

Armin nodded and smiled, so Jean came up behind him and gave his rear a smack. Armin jumped a bit and let out a little squeak before Jean's hands were both on his ass, both of them squeezing the round cheeks.

After a nice moment of being groped, Armin gently swatted Jean's hands away and turned around. "Okay, okay. Now that you're here, what do you want to do?"

"We could watch a movie," Jean responded.

"That sounds fun, I'll get some snacks!" Armin said happily.

Before he could get to the kitchen however, Jean grabbed his wrist to stop him. "We don't really _need_ snacks, do we?"

Armin turned to Jean and pulled his wrist back. "What do you mean, snacks are the best part of watching a movie."

Jean shrugged awkwardly. "I just think that maybe... you should lay off the snacks, Arm. I mean, if you put on another pound you're going to explode out of your clothes."

It was unknown to Jean that him telling Armin that he was getting fat sent tingles all up and down Armin's spine. 

Armin acted as if he was unaffected though, and shrugged. "Well, just this one day of snacking can't hurt too much."

Jean shook his head and sat down on Armin's sofa. "Okay, whatever you say Arlert." 

Armin smiled and left to get food for the two of them. He returned a few minutes later with armloads of food to find Jean putting Pirates of the Caribbean into the DVD player. When Jean turned around, his eyes widened out of shock. 

"Holy shit," Jean exclaimed, "Armin, that is a _ton_ of food." 

Armin simply shrugged and put it all down on the coffee table before sitting down in front of it and opening the first bag of chips. 

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes into the movie, the chips were gone as were a bag of donuts. Armin's stomach was already starting to swell and bloat. Jean looked on in a mixture of curiosity and mild disgust as Armin rubbed his belly. 

"Hey how much of that stuff are you gonna put away tonight?" Jean asked. 

Armin shrugged. "As much as I want, I guess." 

Jean sighed, shook his head, and turned back to the movie. 

Armin, meanwhile, continued stuffing his pudgy face with all sorts of junk food. Here and there, he let out small burps and little groans when the pressure got uncomfortable. When he was on his third bag of chips, Armin pulled his shirt up to his chest. He sighed and leaned back, one hand lazily petting his belly and the other feeding him eclairs. 

At that point, Eren walked in the door. 

"Hey!" he greeted upon seeing Jean. "You're back!" 

Jean nodded. "Yep. I came to see Armin. Hey, back me up on this, will you? Armin doesn't need to be eating all this crap, right? I mean he's already gained enough weight as it is." 

Eren looked to Armin and his face heated up. "I don't know," he mumbled, "I think he looks kind of cute chubbier. Besides, as long as he's happy it shouldn't matter." 

"Thank you Eren," Armin spoke. 

"It shouldn't matter?!" Jean asked incredulously. "For Christ sakes look at him! He's blown up like a balloon and _still_ eating! Hes being an absolute glutton and he's gonna be such a fatass if we don't put an end to this." 

Eren and Armin were both more aroused than they had been in a while at Jean's complaints of Armin's eating habits. Nonetheless, they tried to hide this.

"Just leave him alone, Jean," Eren said seriously. 

"Whatever," Jean muttered before going back to watching the movie. 

Eren sat down in a chair next to Armin's end of the sofa to watch the remaining twenty minutes of the movie. He didn't realize however, that Armin had taken note of his arousal and decided to take advantage of that. 

Armin began to eat more sloppily, getting food on his face. He picked up the pace and greedily stuffed more food in his mouth, making little grunts and slurps. 

Eren could only tuck his knees up to his chest and bite his lower lip, doing his absolute best to keep his eyes on the film. 

 _Just_ before the movie ended, Armin sighed heavily and let out a long, loud burp. 

Eren closed his eyes tightly, willing Jean to leave as soon as the movie was over. 

Fortunately for Eren, Jean found this visit to be the most awkward, strange visit he had ever had with anyone and stood up to leave the second the credits rolled. 

"Alright, well," he started awkwardly, "this was weird. I'll see you guys later. Eren, tubby." With a quick nod to each of them, Jean walked out the door. 

No sooner had he left than Eren was immediately on Armin. His hands cupped Armin's big, bloated belly and ran all over it. 

"Oh lord," he whispered, "you fat, greedy slut."

Armin giggled. "Does daddy wanna give me a tummy rub?" he asked innocently. 

"Daddy wants to give you more than just a tummy rub, piggy." Eren growled. 

Swifly, Eren pulled Armin's leggings off and palmed roughly at his already half-hard dick. Without any further ministrations, he took Armin's cock into his mouth. 

Armin moaned, his fingers finding their way into Eren's hair and twining themselves in it. "Oh daddy," he breathed, "Make your fat little whore come for you." 

Eren bobbed his head up and down a few times before pulling back and swirling his tongue over the head of Armin's penis. That hot tongue ran its way down the underside of the shaft and caressed Armin's balls before sliding back up. Once again, Eren took Armin's cock into his mouth and sucked hard. 

Armin cried out, his voice cracking. With a smooth motion, Eren took Armin's cock all the way to the back of his throat and hummed. 

Thrusting as much as his heavy gut would allow him to, Armin came in spurts into Eren's mouth. 

Eren sat back and swallowed, wiping his mouth as Armin came down from his orgasm panting. 

"Oh, _fuck,_  Eren," he groaned. "I would return the favor, but I'm too big and stuffed to even move right now." 

Eren gently gave Armin's belly a quick pat. "It's okay Min. You don't have to." 

Armin smiled, still panting. "Hey, If it makes you feel better, tonight I'm gonna be stuffed, bloated, fat, and completely at your mercy." 

Eren smirked. "God you're great," he mused. 

"I know," Armin returned. "My belly is really tight right now baby, can you please?"

Eren nodded and ran his hands in soft circles over Armin's round stomach. The sex was great, but this would always be his favorite part. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ending with belly rubs as always. It's my favorite part if you couldn't tell '^_^
> 
> If you wanna request anything, feel free to do that by leaving a comment or even emailing me at homoalix@gmail.com (don't u judge my gay email)


End file.
